In furnishing fuel to a multiple cylinder engine utilizing a multiple point injection unit, that is, one injector at each cylinder, it is common to use a fuel manifold with a fuel inlet near one end and a fuel outlet near the other end. Fuel is furnished to the inlet from a fuel pump and is discharged to a pressure regulator which returns fuel to the tank.
It has been found that pressure pulses in the fuel manifold due to the fuel injection action have interfered with the furnishing of fuel to the respective cylinders in equal quantities. Also, these pressure pulsations created by the injectors cause a noise called "injector rap" which travels back through the fuel supply line and proves to be objectionable to passengers in a vehicle.
It is an object of this invention to provide a fuel rail which will materially reduce the undesirable pulsations in the fuel available to the individual fuel injectors and smooth out the fuel flow to make it available at each injector in suitable quantity and at a proper pressure to insure the maximum efficiency of the fuel supply system, as well as reduce noise in the vehicle.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description, accompanying drawings, and claims in which the invention is described together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.